Surviving The Seasons
by WednesdayJames
Summary: Hades loathed Zeus since the day he took Persephone away-permanently. Now centuries later, He sense her presence amongst the mortals. ON HIATUS  SORRY!  R&R! An original.
1. Prologue: Obnoxious Dream

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND DO BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah**

**Disclaimer: _Greek Mythology is a very fascinating folklore. But unfortunately, I do not own them. If I do there are three possible reasons as to why I am still alive._**

_**I'm immortal, possibly one of the Gods/Goddesses (which is preposterous)**_

_**I've reincarnated. (Weird, cause reincarnation is absurd and illogical-no offence)**_

_**I'm a fool who just doesn't know when to die, yet.(If I've lived for centuries I mean)**_

**Summary: _For years, Hades suffered from his brother's unending jeers and ignorance. He loathed Zeus since the day he took Persephone away-permanently. Now centuries later. He sense her presence amongst the mortals. Has she reincarnated?_**

**Surviving The Seasons**

**Prologue: Obnoxious Dreams.**

His kissed were rough and full of need. There was nothing innocent about any of it. Open-mouthed kissed covering her neck.

Persephone melted into his embrace. Her back arched perfectly and her head thrown back in delight. Soft delectable moans parted from her lips like a prayer; it called out to him like a nymph would.

Her sharp nails clawing at his back as she begged him for release. Her small hands running across his shoulder-blades to encourage in him further.

Hades smirked. His hand made its way up her thighs, moving up and down repeatedly and finally settling down on her flat stomach. Hades tongued her navel, kissing the soft skin leading to her hips.

Oh, how he enjoyed watching her squirm underneath him as lust took over her.

"Hades." She whimpered. Her hair lost in his tousled black hair. Persephone had never thought that she'd have to bow down to any man before, much less to the Lord of The Underworld himself.

Hades was teasing her, bringing her pleasure anywhere but to her aching sex. Her cries made him hard and breathless, and impatient to devour her.

He'd groan whenever she tugged on his hair. She'd gasp whenever her came close to her wet and soaking sex. It was a mixture of both pain and pleasure for the two.

And just when his length was aligned with her sex... a sudden shrill was heard.

Liam woke up to his alarm clock vibrating profusely on the night stand. Sweats running down his forehead and sheets sticking on to him like a second layer of skin. He glanced at the alarm clock and grunted in frustration. Feeling painfully hard in his lower region, Liam made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower. A very, very cold one.

**Author's End Note: Now I know this is short, but bear in mind that this is just a prologue. The first chapter will eventually come along... say in August or earlier. But I'm not promising anything.**

**Last and not least, please send me reviews. Tell me what you think of the prologue and forgive me for the grammar errors and also spelling errors. Don't hold back, I want to know what you really think. Flames are welcomed with open arms. This will actually be my **_**second**_** lemony fic.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Familiarity

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed. It definitely made me happy to know people are actually reading this. One reviewer made me laugh, because she/he questioned me if Liam is actually Persephone. No, Persephone goes by a different name. **

**Please excuse me for my grammar and spelling errors. The events in this fic is purely fictional and certain places listed are either made up or owned by their respective owners.**

**Disclaimer: Again, Greek Mythology is ancient history. I have no idea how old it is. Does not belong to me, it was already there by the time I was born. So anyways, here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 1 : Familiarity.**

Kore stared blankly into space, she watched as a number of people pass by her grandmother's floral shop. Her emerald eyes fluttering as she struggled to keep herself awake. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy working in the shop – no, she loved spending her time there - it was just because business is always slow.

Kore rolled her eyes when she saw a couple of girls her age giggling and squealing near the door, pushing one another. Kore groaned and laid her head on the counter top. Another thing about working in a floral shop is that people tend to be annoying and she was one of those who could not tolerate with such behaviors.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She admitted of being somewhat bitchy, but that was just how she worked. She wasn't bitter or ungrateful, she was rather blunt and truthful. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Grandmother, can I go to the back and read instead?" she called out. Her grandmother peered over the unusually tall bonsai tree and squinted her eyes. Her crescent-moon like glasses sitting low on the bridge of her nose.

Grandmother Aster was full of life. Her stubborn and strong-willed personality made her look younger than she actually was. Even at eighty-seven she looked like she was in her early sixties. Kore was grateful for her grandmother's ever so hovering presence, it had somewhat filled the empty void left by her mother.

Mrs. Reed frowned at her granddaughter, "I much prefer you to stay put. I don't want you getting lost again. You want to be responsible, no? Then I advice you to take the cash register." She looked down at the wild tangling branches of the bonsai. "Have you forgotten our little 'bargain', my dear?"

Kore opened her mouth to protest, but ended up closing it shut after not knowing what to say. Instead she reached down and grabbed her journal out of her school bag.

"See." her grandmother clucked, not bothering to look at her. "It's not so bad. At least you get some of your writing done."

_Snap! Snap!_

The two worked in an impenetrable silence. Kore wondered how her grandmother can be so patient, just standing there snapping away at the thorns and branches. She sighed and twirled her pen between her fingers. Her gaze shifted to the blank pages of her journal.

She pressed the tip of her pen to the page and started writing, letting the word sooth her.

_'...I could feel his gaze following me around. How the corner of his lips would twitch whenever we reunite. I remember how he would cradle me to his chest, singing me to sleep._

_ 'He would growl and snarl at people, but would only grin and smile for me. I am selfish aren't I? I yearned for his love and warmth. I hate those who took him away from he-'_

"Hello?" A thick voice invaded her thoughts. It sounded almost familiar.

Kore looked up from her journal and raised a delicate brow. She let her eyes wander and take in her 'intruder's' features. His strong jaws to his slightly pointed nose, his vibrant purple eyes to his blinding grin. Sh watched as his tousled blonde hair catch light. 'Great another pretty boy!'

She peeked from his shoulders, 'where's grandmother when you need her?' she thought. "May I help you? She asked staring back down to her abandoned book.

Clearing his throat, the boy grinned wider. "Hello-"

"You said that already!" she said curtly. Her patient was wearing thin, but the man remained unfazed by her cold treatment.

"I did and I have been saying it for quite sometime now. Anyways, I was wondering if you could something exquisite and extraordinarily brilliant for my cousin's wedding."

Kore fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well you certainly came to the right place. What kind of flower do you want?" She stepped down from the stool and grabbed one of her grandmother's magazines. "We have almost every flower imaginable here, so help yourself."

The ma=90 pressed his lips into a thin line. A frown decorating his features as he went through page by page. "Hmm... I think some baby's breaths, red and white roses as well as some orchids. And how fast can you get that done?"

Kore nodded her as she wrote down his order. "Depends. What kind of bouquet do you have in mind? I mean in terms of arrangement?" She reached over and flipped over to a certain page. "You can either pick one from here or if you want, you could bring a picture of your preferred arrangement, Mr...?"

"Adonis Finley," he said

"I'm sorry what?" Kore stared up at him wondering if she heard him right.

He smiled at her, "Aiden Finley. Just Aiden. Make it out for Mr and Mrs. Darrion." He reached out a finger and pointed to her notes. "D-A-R-R-I-O-N, yea... So I expect one by the end of the week?" He said retreating his finger.

Kore nodded her head. "Just write your name and contact info here and we'll keep in touch."

"I'm sure we will," he whispered huskily. He drummed his fingers on the counter top before saying goodbye. The bell rang as soon as the door closed.

Aiden went round the corner before stopping his tracks. He looked around, cautious of prying eyes. When he was certain he was alone he stepped right into a wall of bricks. To anyone it might have made them think they were ill or quite possibly experiencing some hallucinations. But it was actually a gateway to Olympus.

He smirked as the scene changed in front of him. "Ah! Home sweet home!" He made his way up the centuries old staircase, whistling a random tune.

"Where have you been?" screeched the ever-so lovely Aphrodite. Her long wavy hair trailing along behind her. "You were gone for hours! And I swear to Zeus if you were with some mortal slut I'd-"

"Relax, gorgeous! I was with Persephone." He said, walking pass Aphrodite. He wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone - well, he was until she came screeching about.

"Persephone's dead, Adonis! That wrench died centuries ago!-" Aphrodite marched up the stair, trying to catch up to him. She was seething.

Adonis stopped and whirled around. "Oh? Then explain to me how I could feel her soul pulsing as powerfully as it did before?" he demanded.

Aphrodite stood there frozen, her mouth gaped in shock. "But how?" Her eyes wide opened, terror filling them. "Why?"

He stared at her with his icy blue eyes. "That's what I intend to find out!"

**A/N: I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I just wanna know what you think of it in this early stage. Please send me reviews and may be some ideas or ways to improve my horrendous writing.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Pitch Black

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah.**

**Author's Note: This is the edited version of chapter 2. I felt as if the last one was obviously rush and very messy. So I decided to 'tweak' it a little bit and change a few scenes. I was quite unhappy how some of the characters turned out, in regards to their reactions and emotions. But hey, my mistakes are what makes me human.**

**Thank you for all the story alerts and author alerts.**

**So once again, forgive me for any grammatical errors and spelling errors. I assure you it was not done on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: Again, Greek Mythology is ancient history. I have no idea how old it is. Does not belong to me, it was already there by the time I was born.**

**Chapter 2: Pitch Black**

Ah. Hunger Games, the series that everyone would love to read right bout now. Why? Because the movie's coming out and everyone loves to show off what they know, right? Of course they do, or in this case, Kore's best friend, Trishia is undergoing some sort of 'phrase' if you will.

Kore rolled her eyes at Trishia who had her nose buried in the book once again. Honestly, she never learns! Whenever asked, Trishia would shrug her shoulders and reply, "I'm just getting ready for any surprises." And quite frankly, Kore never bothered to understand Trishia's mindset.

But this is another case. When it comes to study hall, Mrs. Finnegan's rules should never –** never – **be broken. Ever. Kore nudged Trishia's foot trying to get the girl's attention, but the girl remained seated, reading silently as if nothing happened. She leaned closer to the desk and hissed.

"Oh, God!" she groaned after so many futile attempts. Kore twirled her pencil between her fingers and jabbed Trishia's arm, but not hard enough to wound her. Trishia yelped in surprise and narrowed her eyes into slits. "In case you haven't noticed, study hall is for studying!" She hissed. "Put that book away, Trishia! I mean it!"

Trishia closed her book and placed it neatly into her emerald file. All the while glaring at Kore. She cleared her throat before taking out her chemistry notes and a pink feathery pen. She pointed the end of her pen at Kore and muttered, "Kill joy!" Half expecting her friend to at least drop dead or faint like in J.K Rowling's infamous Harry Potter series.

Kore shook her head in disbelief before resuming her work. "You'll thank me soon enough!" She was tired and had no mood to deal with Trishia's geeky fantasies at the moment.

"Thank you so much, Kore Millers. I am forever in your debt." Trishia said in an almost soprano voice, battering her eye lashes. Her feathery pen too close to Kore's nose much to her comfort. Kore pulled her book closer to her face, fighting off Trishia's childish 'advances'.

Kore rubbed her forehead in annoyance. She pinched the bridge of her nose attempting to calm down.

"Ms. Johnson," came Mrs. Finnegan's stern voice. "Study hall does not mean playtime for you children. Need I remind you the consequences of breaking rules? Very well then, detention. Three o'clock. Do tell your mother this time!" The plump woman said, her nostrils flaring at Trishia in anger.

"Of course. I'll see you soon, then" Trishia said curtly. She stood up and shoved her things into her bag ,and over her shoulders. "See ya!"

"Ms. Johnson, study hall is far from over-" Mrs. Finnegan said. Her round face turning cherry red. 'Damn!' Kore thought.

"I'm on my bloody period, you old coot! Now leave me the fucking hell alone!" Trishia announced, She wasn't but she needed an excuse and that seemed to shut Mrs. Finnegan up. "If you will excuse me!" she said before dashing out of the room. She gripped the strap of her bag tightly, fighting the urge to throw the bag at Mrs. Finnegan's face.

Kore sighed, her ears twitching from the door slamming. Her eyes shifted and left to stare at Mrs. Finnegan's retreating figure. She scratched the inside of her wrist. Suddenly, she was uncomfortable. Pulling the sleeves of her shirt over the palm of her hands, she took a deep breathe before reading the text in front of her.

"Aww, what's wrong Kore? Fe-weeing a wittle lonely?" A bellowing voice said. Giggles erupted around her. Kore bit her lips and curled her fingers into a fist. "Look at her, she's all alone, why don't we..."

Kore hated this part. She hated it when Trishia left her alone. A flash of brown crossed her. 'Oh no!' she closed her eyes when a loud crack echoed through the room. When she open her eyes, she found her books, notes all flying in the air.

Kore tripped over a leg. She was shaking in humiliation, trying to collect her fallen possessions. "Wow! Isn't this fun? Look everyone! It's snowing nerd cooties." The same voice said. Kore knew that voice anywhere. She hated it. Loathed the owner even more.

Marilyn Flamming. She was the school bully. Though she's not the typical cheerleader type. She was more of a 'I'm richer than you – so you'd better lick my shoes' kind of girl. It was one of the reasons Kore kept close to Trishia. Trishia was the Queen Bee of the school. So kore was safe, only when Trishia was around. Unfortunately, she wasn't now.

She bit her lips harder, trying to keep the tears at bay. Her shaking hands collecting the crumpled noted from the floor. No body bothered to help her; they would rather laugh than help her. Knowing Trishia, she'd probably be half way to the nearest Starbucks by now. She crammed all the papers into her bags and ran.

Kore's vision started to blur, her footsteps quickening by the minute. She could feel tears running down her rosy cheeks. Silently, she was grateful that the hallways were empty. It saved her from time and from the nosy crowds. She rounded up the corner and ran towards her locket, and opened it hastily.

Kore laughed humorlessly at reality. She was eighteen: an adult nonetheless and she was still unable to defend herself. She bit the insides of her cheeks, willing herself to not cry. Kore stared at herself in the small mirror of her locket door and wiped her treacherous tears.

She threw her things into her locker and grabbed her sling bag. As she walked down the empty hallways, she tuned out the voices telling her to give it time: telling her things that she knew were nothing but lies. Her dug her pocket for her iPod, she was desperate for some tension relief.

Kore's nimble fingers scrolled through the songs on the iPod, looking for a certain rhythm. Grumbling under her breath, she finally settled with Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. It was her self-proclaimed anthem. She didn't favor it, she didn't necessarily love it either. She just listened it. Why? she didn't know why.

Liam stared at the girl through glass-like building society called school.. He felt like a pedophile for watching the girl from his Bentley. He missed her, if she truly was Persephone that is. He overheard Adonis bickering with Aphrodite on the outskirts of Olympus. He watched as she ran down the stairs in a hurry. Her light brown hair hiding her face.

It was impossible, she couldn't have reincarnated. Zeus' thunder shattered her soul, he saw it happen. Perhaps it was one of Zeus' tricks. "No, you're not thinking straight. You need to chill." He told himself. Liam laid his head on the steering wheel, breathing in and out. "Snap out of it, Liam. Its probably just another ordinary. Living. Breathing. Mortal," he said taking breaths in between.

"I doubt it!" Liam jumped. "I doubt she just another mortal babe." Liam raised his brow at his intruder from rearview mirror. Hermis waved his fingers at him, a smug look on his face.

"Hermis. What news did you bring me?" Liam stared at the man who was practically lounging in the back seat, inspecting his nails like how a cocky bastard would. "Or are you just here to spy on me?"

Hermis grinned at his long time friend. "Spy on you for what? As if I don't have better things to do!" He said, rolling out a parchment. "I'm so damn bored and the only available person I see is you. So, congratulations!"

Liam kept quiet. "You know, I heard a juicy little number this morning. Between Zeus and Demeter. In fact, its so juicy, I think I overheard them saying something with Persephone's soul along the lines?" Hermis' voice raised a few octaves higher. "But I'm sure, you're over her already, aren't you?"

Liam tightened his grip on the wheel. His eyes wild and hungry. It was too much of a temptation. "No! No, I don't... and I'm not over her – I'm still-" He struggled with the words. He didn't need this. He spend centuries being mocked by the liked of Zeus. How pathetic!

Hermis clucked at his demise. His friend was still mourning, how perfect. Truthfully, Hermis was concerned with Liam's well-being. You just don't deliver messages and summons without seeing chaos here and there. Hermis sighed and took one last look at his friend before disappearing into thin air, "Take care, Hades."

Liam gritted his teeth. He felt stupid, he kept his head pressed against the steering wheel, waiting for something to happen. He just hoped Zeus wasn't in the way.

Lost in his thoughts, Liam was shocked to see the girl knocking on his car window. He hesitated before rolling his window down. "Yes?" he asked.

Kore quirked a delicate brow. His eyes were covered by his shades. She wasn't sure where he was looking but she was certain it was anywhere but at her. "Are you Trishia's boyfriend, I need a favor to ask of you."

She didn't know why she was doing this, she could have just called Trishia or send her a text message. You dolt, she thought. She fought the urge to run away in embarrassment.

The guy looked at her bewildered. "I'm sorry. You must be mistaken. I'm not Patricia's boyfriend. I'm-"

Kore could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. She bit her lip and stuttered foolishly, "I'm sorry I guess I'll just-" She turned to leave or better yet wished for a sink hole to suck her into the ground.

"Wait!" Kore turned to face the guy. He took off his shades and stared at her with his pitch black beady eyes. "You need a ride? I promise I won't bite." Kore scratched the inside of her wrist, a nervous gesture she grew up with.

Liam noticed this. Just like Persephone used to do. God, he sounded like a desperate bloke. "I mean you don't have to – I just-"

"Sure," Kore said. Her eyes boring into his. She moved over to the other side of the car and got in. "Thanks – for the ride I mean," she muttered.

The guy smirked at her obvious discomfort, "I haven't even started the car. But I guess you're welcome!" Kore refused to meet his eyes. The rest of the ride went on silently. Kore was lost in her thoughts. His eyes were pitch black, no one she knew had pitch black eyes. They usually had a tint of brown or hazel in them, but never pitch black. She suddenly recalled the nightmare she had as a child.

She could remember the sound of thunder and lightning in the background. A loud roar pierced the clouds. She remembered the heavens crying heavily as she ran. Kore remember running, but she didn't remember from what.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Liam croaked. He knew he sounded forced, but he needed an excuse to talk to her: to get to know her, even if it was just for a little while. "I'm Liam. William actually. William Athanas." He felt like he was having a James Bond kind of moment.

The girl stuck her hand out toward him and said, "I'm Kore, Kore Miller. Nice to meet you." For the first time, she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

Kore, what a fitting name, he thought. "So, where do you live?" He asked as the car came to a stop. He drummed his fingers on the edge of his leather seat, waiting for her reply.

"Just drop me off at Aster's Garden. It's right at the corner here." She said, pointing her forefinger in a certain direction. "And I'm good to go."

Liam nodded his head and followed her direction, all the while listening to her voice. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and marveled at the fact that she was there with him. In his car no less. His heart swelled, happy to be near her.

The car parked in front of a floral shop, neon coloured lights bounced of the surface of his grey Bentley. Kore tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. "Well... this is me!" she said nervously. Her fingers tracing the door lock. "I uhh-"

"Can I have your number?" Liam blurted out. "I mean – I would like to see you again. B-but I totally understand if you didn't. I was actually. No, I-I mean-"

"Sure, here," Kore said, stretching out a shaky hand towards him, a small piece of paper in between her fingers. Through his ramblings, Kore felt like blushing. She was never asked out before. She didn't know what got in to her, but she wasn't feeling any regret.

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat before taking the paper from her. Their hands brushed against each other. Soft, he thought. His eyes followed her as she went out of the car and into the floral shop. A shit eating grin on his face.

**A/N: This is the edited version. Hopefully, you people enjoyed it. And please, please, please do review. I get story favourite alerts and author alerts, but never reviews for this story. I thank those who actually took the time to write me a decent review. So please do READ and REVIEW this story.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Faint Memories

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah.**

**A/N : Hey, I'm back with another chapter. So far I've got zero new reviews but a lot of story alert. Not quite what I was expecting but, I guess its alright, if I wanna be damn removed! Oh God! Please review this story, I really need to know your opinion! Don't be mean just end my freaking suffering! **

**I'm pissed off as hell, and I figured out a decent way to update. That's right. My updates are now somewhat related to your non-existent reviews. For one review, I'll update within a year. For five reviews I'll update within the next five months. For eight review, I'll update within the next four weeks. So, choose wisely. No reviews at all, I'll think about deleting this story. It really hurts me to do so, but hey, I promised myself. **

**For those of you who do not have a fanfiction account, my doors are always opened to anonymous reviewers. Is opened and always has been. Please don't make me and other readers who want to check out stories feel like I've got no readers for this one. Please!**

**Disclaimer: Greek Mythology is not mine to claim. Its centuries year old, legends and myths told from generation to generation. I'm just making use of what I've found.**

**Chapter 3 : Faint Memories**

That night, for the first time in years, Kore dreamed of something other than horrible nightmares. A small smile graced her lips as she nuzzled deeper into her pillow.

_Kore took a deep breath, she was finally at peace. From where she sat, she could see the sun peeking through the horizons, ready to bring about a new day. She leaned against an olive tree, her legs tucked under her gracefully. Her long hair cascaded passed her shoulders and lay adorning her legs. Her light green chiton praised her deep emerald eyes. _

_ Sitting on the small leaves of a pomegranate tree were a few couple of wood nymphs. Their tiny body weight nothing more than a tiny pebble. Kore watched as their curious expressions turned awed by the sun's glorious awakening. "Beautiful isn't it?" she whispered, __her voice soft_ _like twinkling bells._

_ The wood nymphs flutter their wings overjoyed. Kore stood up, her fingers brushing against the bulk of the tree. She walked closer to the river bank, soaking her feet in the cool waters. Her hair trailing behind her. The wood nymphs followed her. Flying above and dancing, and twirled around her, praising her beauty. Her laughter filled the open air._

_ "Beautiful," a voice whispered huskily. The wood nymphs suddenly stopped dancing. Their tiny squeals erupted in fear, their wings flying them away. Kore was left alone as she felt the air around her suddenly turned cold._

_ Hesitantly, she turned to face the man who scared her wood nymphs away. All she saw was a man with black shoulder length hair. His hair covering his face like a veil. He had a lean figure, almost predatory. He wore a dark blue – indigo chiton. He was watching her like a hawk._

_ Kore made a move to run, but was stopped by the sound of his voice. "Don't" He begged. "Don't run. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you." Kore willed herself to turn around, to face him. _

_ Her hands picking up the ends of her chiton as she made her way to him. Her eyes wandered about, taking in his kneeling form. Déjà vu, she thought. The man raised his head and smiled at her. "Persephone." His silky voice said. _

_ Kore found herself smiling back. Turning her head sideways she eyes him with naiveté. Kore neared him until they were no more than an arms length away. She smiled at him once more. "You're late," the words left her parted lips unconsciously._

_ The man stood up from his position, towering over her a good head or two. He reached out a hand to caress her rosy cheeks. He leaned into her and kissed her forehead. "Forgive me, my love."_

Kore winced as the strong sunlight pierced her vision. She pulled the duvet over hear head and groaned in disappointment. "Kore, deary. It's time for school," her grandmother called out. She bit her lip, debating whether to attend school or to feign an illness.

Clutching the duvet, Kore decided against the latter. It was her last year in school, in three months, she'd be out and about. With new-found confidence, Kore threw the duvet to the floor and made her way to her bathroom.

Liam watched Kore from the Great Archway. It was wrong of him to infiltrate her dreams, but she needed something to strengthen her, and he did just that. He raised the palm of his hand towards the Great Archway and watched as Kore's image swirled and disappeared into white mists.

He deliberately replayed the moment of when they first met. Wanting to relive it just once. It was her smile that drove him crazy. She was exquisite, and she didn't know it either. "My Lord, Hermis wishes to see you." Thanatos and Hypnos said in chorus.

"Bring him in." Liam looked down from his throne. His eyes followed the twins as they bowed before him and left the room. A fist formed under his chin, supporting his head.

Hermis bowed before him, like he usually would, the wings on the heel of his shoes were worn out. He must have been running errands for Zeus, Liam thought. "Hades, My Lord. I have received news circulating about in Mount Olympus-"

"I'm not interested in rumors, Hermis. Humor me, if this is another one of Artemis' successful hunts or Athena's new dare with Poseidon. I'd rather be here, than be judged by my brother." Liam said coldly. He stood up from his throne and made his way down the steps. "Tell me." He ordered.

Hermis remained kneeling, his forehead pressed against the cold icy surface of the underworld. "Zeus has invited you to a party. He said it was necessary for you attend this gathering, My Lord." Hermis may be cocky, but when Liam was in his element, he wouldn't dare to disrespect the man. He wanted to keep his balls for one. Secondly, he was just a messanger. "Do you accept, My Lord?"

Liam pressed his lips into a thin line. Contemplating and weighting the pros, and cons of the situation. Zeus was his brother, yes. But the man was nothing more a pain in the ass. "When, where and for what occasion?"

Hermis glanced up in surprise. "Next full moon, My Lord. Its the twins' birthday. Some place in the mortal world, called White Lotus, My Lord." Hermis could feel bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.

Liam waved his hand in the air. "You are dismissed." Liam made no effort to face the messenger, instead he walked toward the flight of stairs leading to his room in the mortal realm. Though he was a god, he still had obligations to fulfill.

His chiton suddenly transforming into his casual wear. A red plaid button-up shirt and dark blue jeans. He glanced at himself in the mirror. Years of practice made him look like an actual mortal. He was glad to not have people stare at him like a freak.

A loud bark sounded from outside the house. Liam slapped his forehead hard, suddenly remembered that he forgot to feed the yapping mutt he bought for her. Liam rushed out of his apartment carrying puppy treats. He made his way to his backyard only to be sprawled on his back by a small white puffball. The pup had his tongue out, panting at Liam.

He laughed, how can something so light and small tackle him to the ground. He picked the pup up by its collar, carrying it inside the house. "You need a bath!" He announced. The pup whimpering at him. Liam decided not to name him yet. He was hers to name, not his.

_"What's his name?" she asked, ruffling the thick fur of an overly huge dog. A three headed dog to be precise. A grin on her face and twinkles in her eyes. Liam remembered taking her hand in his, directing her small hand to the back of one of its many ears. _

_ "Cerberus, huge isn't he?" he asked kissing the small area on her neck. "He's the last of his kind. Took him in as a pup. Demonic little creature, that he was, ate three of my best chiton and set fire to my throne."_

_ Persephone laughed at him, "He probably just wanted some attention. Knowing you, you'd forget he was even there." Her small frame vibrating with laughter._

_ "Find it funny do you?" he said, his hands suddenly tickling her sides. "We'll see about that!" _

"Kore, hello?" came Trishia voice. Kore snapped out of her daze and raised a brow at Trishia. "You were spacing out. Wanna tell me what happened last Thursday? Or is it going to be in one of your confidential folders?" Trishia was a nosy girl when she wanted to be.

"When did you get here?" Kore managed to croaked. Her light brown hair held up in a ponytail. She just came home from school and was glad to quote after Katy Perry,'Thank God Its Friday.' and all that stuff. Trishia gave her a look and tapped her perfectly manicured fingers against the counter top.

"Hello, again. I was here for like twenty minutes and you were spacing out with a shit eating grin. I mean you never grin, like ever!" Trishia's voice was raised octaves higher. Her arms waving about in frustration.

Kore closed her journal, attempting to hide her doodles. It was childish of her, she was never caught doodling, let alone a rather large heart enclosing a certain name. Say William Athanas' name. "Definitely confidential file," she muttered. Her hands working on the strap of her journal, securing the pages together. "I grin, sometimes." A blush adorning her face.

"Uh huh. Confidential file, huh?" Trishia wasn't convinced. She knew Kore like the back of her hands. "You'll tell me. Sooner or later, you will." Trishia plucked one of the roses nearby and smelled it.

Kore however wasn't so sure. She only met the guy for a day and got to know a little about him for only a few minutes. But she was crushing on him. Hard! Kore sighed and made her way to the back of the floral shop with Trishia trailing behind her. "I'm still not telling. Besides, knowing you you'll probably hire a P.I" Kore mumbled. It was true, Trishia would anything to gain information.

She turned to face her friend. "You didn't!" she gasped. Trishia shrugged her shoulders and made her way pass Kore. "Tell me you didn't! Trishia!" Kore demanded. "There's a reason I'm not telling you, you know."

Trishia was lounging on one of the sofas in the back room. Her coco skin against the red fabric made her look like a queen. "I'm sorry, I don't know. And it's exactly why I needed to know. You get me?" Trishia twirled the stem of the rose between her fingers. "Besides, I haven hired an investigator, yet. I just had him on speed dial. I;m not that kind of friend." Trishia reasoned.

Kore shook her head in disbelief and dragged her feet to the small kitchen. "I need hot chocolate for this. And don't even think about sneaking out of here!" she stared down at her friend, passing chills down Trishia's spine.

Trishia shivered slightly. Though, Kore was her best friend, the girl scared her. Deciding to own up some courage, Trishia opened her mouth. "Why hot chocolate. I've never. Ever seen you drink coffee or anything that has caffeine." Irking a delicate brow in question.

Kore groaned, "Not this again. We went through this over and over. Heck even often than married couples do!"

"Then lets get married, if you want me so much, just say so." Trishia wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips. "You know I'm not that picky. You're thinkin' of being my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white. Or boy or girl for that matter." she said quoting after Micheal Jackson's Black or White.

Kore glared at Trishia. "Thanks, but no thanks. Besides aren't you going out with Brian or Brandon, or whatever his name is..."

"It's Bernardo. And he is Hispanic, I think. But girl, I like the way he moves his body like a – anyway don't try to change the subject on me, young lady!" Trishia was one of a kind. No one can top her babbling, but she wasn't stupid. No, don;t let her smooth cheerleader moves fool you, she's apart of the nerd-herd herself.

"O.K. I got to go. See ya!" Kore rushed to the door and locked it behind her. A huge grin on her face. Trishia was right, she was grinning a lot now. And she loved it. Trishia banged the door. Her muffled voice sounded angry. "Don't worry. I'll let you out before closing time."

**A/N: Here you go, some faint memories about Liam and Kore's past. There's a reason why I called him Liam instead of Hades. And I'll tell you soon in the next chapter. Speaking of chapters. I've managed to edit the previous chapter. There are some huge – huge changes in some of the scenes. So yeah, check it out! Please review. I hate being pissed, and you guys hate being scolded. Unless you like that kinky stuff. Anyways, Trishia is a bi-racial girl. So you'll be seeing her a lot. She's not a demi-goddess, she's just a nosy mortal. So please review! Seriously need it. Suggestions? Improvements?**

**Chiton – old Greek clothing. (Worn by both male and female) There's a slight difference in cutting and shape.**

**Cerberus – The Mythical three headed dog who guard the underworld.**

**Thanatos and Hypnos - Twins (Not really sure what they do.)**


	5. Chapter 4 : Lady of The Underworld

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah.**

**A/N: Another update! As I promised, in return for five reviews I will give you an update within three months. So thanks to those of you who reviewed this story and thanks to those of you who favourite+ this story. I was quite surprise when I found out that a lot of you place this under your 'Story Alert' so thank you very very much. **

**Also a big clap for ****Angel of Music's Lost Soul****, who told me what Thanatos and Hypnos' jobs were. **

**Another thing you should know. Present time, the name Liam is being used to avoid confusion. The name Hades is only used during flashbacks or when someone from Olympus addresses him.**

**So on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Lady of The Underworld.**

Liam leaned against the school gates, music blaring out from his headphones, poisoning his mind with anger and nonsense.

He watched as a sea of people emptied the clear glass building. Their chattering loud and clear over the sound of engines coming to life in the distance. He felt like a gargoyle perching on the edge of his seat, watching, waiting. In truth, he was keeping an eye out for a certain brunette. It made him feel perverted... only a small bit.

Liam snickered at the irony. He was suddenly reminded of the time he had first started to 'watch' her. During those days, he did everything Zeus had asked him to. He played the part of a reaper, the slave-boy. Just waiting in the shadows for his brother's orders. Everything – _everything_ for Persephone's hand in marriage. His grip tightened on the bars of the gates. He could recall the devastation, the disappointment of being denied. Not by Persephone, but by Zeus, himself. How embarrassing!

_Hades was kneeling in front of Zeus, his long dark locks draped over his shoulders, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead._

_ "I am afraid to say, it seems as if Persephone has disappeared. I have asked each and everyone if they have seen her, and they all gave me similar answers," Zeus drawled, his voice as cold and distant as ever, his finger lightly caressing his lightning bolt. "Apparently, no one has seen her either. Not even Apollo, who turns the sky from day to night and from night to day."_

_ Zeus smirked, "Even Demeter has requested a search. I apologise, dear brother of mine, but Persephone is – until she is found – unavailable to answer your... pleas. Fear not, I'm sure Poseidon's nymphs will gladly satisfy your needs."_

_ Hades bit his tongue, refraining himself from lashing out. Why? He wondered, a great God like Zeus, unable to search for a mere grain Goddess? He is lying, Hades thought. He got up from his knees and began pacing the floor, pretending to be in deep thoughts._

_ Hades ceased his pacing. A smirk turning up from the corners of his lips. He turned towards Zeus looking agitated and concerned. "Perhaps you are right, forgive me for interrupting."_

_ He bid Zeus farewell, his cloak swishing behind hims as he made his way to his chariot. A large dark cloud swirling in the air as the horses neighed. _

Liam was pulled out of his daze when a group of giggling teenagers decided to sashay towards him. He smirked at their idiotic efforts to seduce him. Batting their eyelashes and pouting their lips at him. He was disgusted and revolted by the idea of ever sleeping with them. The thought of touching them sent chills down his spine. He feared no one but his father, the great Kronus!

A girl with overly high, high heels sauntered her way towards him. Her chest tucked out and her nose high in the air. A knowing smirk playing on her lips. Liam lowered his headphones to his nape and ruffled his hair. Inwardly, he wished Persephone or Kore – or whichever name she preferred – would magically appear beside him, and save him from talking to a nympho-wanna-be.

At the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of brown and smiled. He stuffed his fist into his pocket and made his way towards his prey. Liam licked his lips in anticipation, his dark hair covered his eyes like a mask.

The nympho-wanna-be looked on as Liam made his way towards Kore. Oh, how he loved hormonal teenagers! Especially their baffled expressions.

Kore had her head hung low. Ever since Trishia found out about what happened to her last Thursday, she was beside her 24-7. Trishia was fuming with anger, her dark locks tied up in a ponytail. Her strides were quicker, soft and graceful. Almost as if she was dancing. A hellish dance, Kore thought.

She held on to her sketch pad like a life line as they made their way through the crowd. A group of girls who bullied her was all huddled up in one space. It made Kore curious, but she wasn't interested in their 'business'.

A sharp tug pulled her backwards – almost falling if it weren't for the person behind her. Kore stood frozen, a familiar smell invaded her soul. Her eyes widen when the person behind her decided to kiss her neck – a long, lingering, kiss. A collective gasp was heard from Marilyn Flamming's group.

The stranger had his arms around her waist, she could almost hear him smirk. "Hi. Told you I'd see you around," Liam whispered in her ear.

Kore took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Liam, what are you-"

"I came to give you this," Liam smiled and handed her a picture of a puppy. Its snow white fur and big blue eyes got to her. "Its just a picture, though. I'll send him off to you soon... You know – for your birthday I mean."

Kore grasp the picture in both of her hands, ignoring the murmuring from around. She lifted her eyes from the photograph and watched his face. "How did you know? I haven't told you when. Did you-"

Liam leaned in closer, his smirk infectious making her smile. "I just know stuff. Besides, I know an Autumn girl when I see one." Liam took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Excuse me. Aren't you going to introduce us?" The same girl that tried to woo him said. Her hands crawling their way up his forearm. Like Jessica Rabbit, he thought.

Liam cleared his throat and looked at Kore for comfort. He was uncomfortable to be near women.

He had faced Persephone's wrath once for having a concubine. What happened to the poor girl you ask? She was turned into a mint plant. And Hades had blue balls for weeks as punishment. She teased him, but never acknowledged him.

Kore's eyes narrowed into slits. Marilyn had her hands around Liam's biceps. Feeling them up as if trying to impress him. "Marilyn," she said, green eyes lingering on Marilyn 'grabby' hands. "This is Liam, my-"

"Boyfriend!" Liam blurt out. His eyes pleading her to play along. "I'm her boyfriend. I just wanted to see her." He said, his eyes never leaving Kore's face. He was reading her, wanting to know how she would react to his sudden 'confession'.

If possible, Marilyn tightened her grip on his arm and pressed her breasts against him, armed with the idea of trying to tell him that he was, 'missing out.' Liam couldn't do anything but stand and try to shake her off. "I didn't know, you have a boyfriend, Millers." Marilyn said. "Mr. Hotness here – I mean, _Liam_ seems to be way out of your league."

Kore smiled and said, "If he was out of my league, then you, my dear have S.T.D. Oh, wait! You do have S.T.D!" Marilyn's hands dropped from Liam's arm. Her mouth wide open. "Not bad for a wittle woner, wright?" Kore hissed.

Liam took the opportunity to laugh and soon the whole crowd was laughing at Marilyn. It was mean, yes, but in some ways, Kore was satisfied... for now. Kore grinned shyly when Liam wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now, now... there's no need to be aggressive. I am all yours." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Trishia chose that moment to intervene. "Excuse me! That _thing_ in your arms there, that's _my_ best friend. So if you want to continue having a snog-fest or hit the hay sack – or whatever you'd like to call it, you have go through me!" Trishia stared down at him like a scrutinizing mother. "And I particularly, do not like you throwing her over your shoulders like a caveman – if Kore's okay with some _BDSM_ then, alright – but in front of me, you will respect her like a queen!"

Liam felt like he was a kid again being scolded by his mother, Rhea, for not letting Poseidon play along. He smirked, Persephone was always protected by people who are strong and powerful – usually those people loved to kick his ass; say Athena and Aphrodite.

"A queen as in capital letter Q, get it? Or I will Avada Kedavra, your ferret ass!" she said. "Now, lets go down town to Mr. Wilson's cafe. I'd like to know what your intentions are!"

As they made their way to his car, Liam leaned down and whispered, "Did she just used one of those Harry Potter spells?"

Kore chuckled, clearly amused. "Yes, yes she was. Its best if you shut up and go with it."

Zeus lived his life in luxury, up in his penthouse, he watched as day turned to night. Sipping his drink like a successful businessman, he smirked in triumph.

"Baby, come back to bed." A slow moan came from one of the bedrooms. "I'm lonely." A girl draped in nothing but a duvet came out, her hair in disarray. She leaned against the doorway, smiling at him.

Zeus raised his glass at her and smiled. "I'll be there... soon. Just get yourself comfortable." He smirked and continued to gaze out the window. Thunder and lightning came striking down the earth. "The game is just about to start."

Trishia slammed her hands hard against the table. "How do we know that we can trust you?" Her eyes narrowed into slits, staring down at him. It seemed to be her favourite thing to do, making him look like a child.

Liam swallowed the invisible lump in his throat, "Well, I-I – fuck!" He stammered out. His hands gripping the soda can tightly.

"If he wanted to kill me, he would've done it before. Besides, he drove us here, didn't he?" Kore stood up to defend him, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two. "And. And he helped me out last Thursday. He could have hurt me, but he didn't!"

Trishia's eyes never left Liam's face. "That's what they want you to think. In Criminal Minds, some of the un-subs would wait for a particular date or a specific time to kill and torture their victims. In NCIS, the culprits would stick poison in to their unsuspecting victims. And they did it by getting _close_ to the victims. In-"

"What do we have here? New face, I see – and a handsome one at that." Mrs. Wilson came to their table settling down hot drinks. "My, my, don't you look dashing?" She reached out a hand and pinched Liam's cheek. "Too bad I'm married." She winked and laughed at him. "I'm only playing, my dear."

Kore smiled at Liam, offering him comfort as Mrs. Wilson continued to coo at him. Though, her efforts were almost futile when Trishia burst out laughing. Her hand reached out under the table and placed her hand on his.

When Mrs. Wilson finally left them alone, Trishia's demeanor changed once more. "So, _Liam _I need to know. Who you are? Where you are from? How old you are? And what are you doing here – more specifically, how you came know Kore?"

Liam laced his fingers together, placing them timidly under his chin. "Athanas, from my last name you can trace my family line back to Greece. I turned twenty three months ago. I was sent here to live with my uncle. Apparently, my uncle became my legal guardian the minute my parents separate. As for how I found Kore... we just met."

Kore cleared her throat. "It's getting late. Grandma Aster's probably worried by now. I wouldn't want to worry her even more. I'm sure she has the police station on speed dial." She hauled her sling bag from the floor and made her way to the exit.

Liam hesitated, "I'll drive you."

Trishia watched from inside the cafe as the car zoomed off. "I'm keeping an eye on you, William Athanas."

"So, Liam. Tell me a bit about yourself," Kore teased, imitating Trishia.

Liam chuckled and said, "There's nothing much to tell. I live alone, sometimes my uncle pops by from one of his business trips. I was home-schooled and I was thinking of getting into college, but never had the time to. How about you?" Liam drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. He wanted to know more; he wanted to know if she remembered him.

Kore looked down to her lap, where her fingers were intertwined. "Lets start by answering the questions Trishia asked you. I have no idea who my parents are, but I always had this feeling of not liking my mother – ever! Its like I knew her even without ever knowing her. Grandma Aster found me in one of her delivery boxes.

"She said she always wanted a grandchild, but her daughter and son-in-law died in an airplane crash. At the time, Grandma Aster's daughter was only two months pregnant. Imagine her surprise when she found me weeks after, practically hugging her daisies to death.

"I came without any letter, not even a piece of paper with a name written on it. I was just there. A baby, about a month old with nothing but clothes that barely covered me from cold autumn wind. My birthday... is this fall. As for how we met," she chuckled lightly. "We just... met." She smiled at him. Her emerald eyes gleamed with the familiarity he was used to.

The came to a stop. Both were reluctant to say good bye. Kore sighed heavily. "This is me. So I'll see you around?" She turned to face him, hoping that he would say yes.

Liam nodded his head and grinned, "Of course you will. Besides, I promised you the dog, didn't I?"

Kore shook her head at him. "Does that dog even have a name?" When Liam shrugged at her, she arched a brow and said, "You're not good with names are you?"

"You have no idea." He said, "I've gotta go." Liam watched from his rearview mirror as Kore made her way up the door steps and into the building.

_Persephone closed the distance between them. "You got me a gift? You know you didn't __have to, right?" Her scent, her unique smell filled him with such joy. Hades grinned down at her and captured her lips in chaste kiss._

_ "And risk losing to your mother, I think not." Hades said between kisses. What was supposed to be short and brief turned fierce and aggressive. _

_ The moment her tongue touched his lips, Hades exploded into oblivion. A war of dominance broke out between the two. Hades knew that he would lose, he always did. Persephone stood on her toes, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers caressing his scalp. "You have my attention and my love. You will lose nothing." _

_ She sighed as he sent butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone. His hands came to rest under her covered breasts. His body pinning her to the walls of their chamber. He was once again fueled with lust. Persephone's grip on his hair tightened, her legs wrapped round his large frame. _

_ "I am afraid of losing you," Hades whispered against her skin. His lips lingered on the swell of her left breast, where her heart was. "My queen, my love, my mate." For each word, he rewarded her with a thrust of his hips. _

_ His jaws clenched, swallowing her moans of pleasure. He vowed to be only hers. His Lady of the Underworld._

**A/N: Trishia is a bookworm, a crime-investigation drama lover. Her phrases and sentences include famous words of phrases from books as a homage to the authors. **

**Avada Kedavra – is a killing curse from the Harry Potter Series**

**Ferret Face – is what the Golden Trio called Draco Malfoy from time to time. Also from The Harry Potter Series.**

**Criminal Minds and NCIS – one of the few crime-scene investigation dramas.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Remembering Yesterday

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah**

**A/N: Things I've learned for the past few days before posting this chapter. (And I kid you not!):**

**Hours worth of research can only fit a sentence or two.**

**A character from Greek Mythology has A LOT of relations.**

**Never, ever let the images of statues – in this case of the Grecian Deities – ruin the image of your Ocs. Ever!**

**Also thank you for the reviews. I got five reviews from the last chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciated it. So I decided to upload much much much earlier. Thanks again to:**

**scifychick812, Lil-BabYAnG3L, KnoitAll86, neverest, SangoIchimaru, Brown Eyed Curiosity and last but not least, gvg for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology. But the plan, the plot, the story, the character are MINE! And that INCLUDES the deities' modern counterparts.**

**Now on with the story!  
><strong> 

**Chapter 5 – Remembering Yesterday.**

Three beautiful, stunning girls – three identical girls with strawberry blonde hair leaned against Liam's unconscious figure. Hushed whispers and silent giggles were clear in his ears. The bed creaked from the intrusion. He could smell them; the smell of baked goods light in the air.

"Do you think he will notice?" One said, as she slowly moved his head to her lap. Her fingers lost in his untamed hair.

"Hush, you will wake him," another voice said. "My Lord, he looks innocent. Like a babe." Soft lips pressed against his cheeks. "My Lord, Hades!"

"Lachesis, careful now my dear sister. We do not want him to wake up, now do we?" The first voice said. Hands continued to stroke his hair.

"I liked him better with long hair!" A third voice said. Liam could feel the warmth of another body sliding along his. The person's face pressed against his neck, their warm breath lightly caressing his skin. "My Lord, Hades. We have missed you so much."

"Clotho, let's not be greedy. He is ours. He will forever be ours." The first voice said once more. "My Lord, are you awake?" At that point, Liam found that it was useless to pretend. He opened his eyes and smirked.

A girl with short hair was leaning towards him. Her face only inches away. "Atropos, it's not polite to disturb one's sleep." Liam's voice was groggy, laced with sleep. He turned his head towards the one in his arms. "My dear Clotho, fetch me my breakfast, will you?" The girl giggled before reluctantly untangling herself from Liam's arms as Liam moved to a sitting position.

Lachesis watched as her sister moved her hips in an almost hypnotizing motion, her shoulder length tresses seemed to gleam at them; alluring if not seductive. Lachesis shook her head in disbelief. "My Lord Hades, it is not _nice_ to play with our hearts. We know as well as anyone that yours belong to the mistress. Our Queen, Lady Persephone." She moved closer to him, curling herself in his lap, like an obedient pet.

Liam remained silent. His eyes staring at the distance. The two girls moved about, taking advantage of the moment to kiss his exposed skin. His neck, his cheeks, his forehead. They loved him – it was obvious. They respected him, they treasured him. It was one of the many reasons why they chose to live with him; in the Underworld. Serving him as his very own oracles.

"But do not fear, we will not stray." Atropos' soft voice caressed his ear. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "We are loyal. We are pets. Your pets. Your servants; your loyal followers." Atropos was slowly lulling him to sleep. It was not her intention to do so, but her voice was as soft as a lullaby. "We promise."

A moment later, Liam woke up to loud squeals. Scratching his head, he made his way to the balcony. He saw the three Moirae running around his garden, a yapping white fluff-ball chasing them. Liam shook his head is disbelief. Who would have thought that the Moirae; said to be lenient old and lame were actually beautiful and innocent.

Kore spent the day laying her head on the countertop. Her grandmother was humming a random tune, counting their earns for the morning. "Isn't this a surprise. Fifteen-dollars more than we earned yesterday! God bless my poor old and weary soul. This is an improvement!" she gestured towards the wad in hand.

Kore raised her brow. "Grandma, you say that every time. Your soul is not old and weary. Its young and vibrant. Just like it always is."

Grandma Aster chuckled. "I am dear. I am old. Young and vibrant, that's all you. I'm not the same hippie as I used to be." She laughed when she saw Kore's baffled expression. "What? You don't a think woman my years can hear well? That I don't know what you're schoolmates think of me?" Grandma Aster smiled and placed a hand on Kore's shoulder. "I'm used to it, dear."

"Speaking of hearing - Hello and welcome to Aster's Garden. Is there anything I can help you with, young man?" Grandma Aster turned toward the familiar blonde boy standing before them. The boy smiled and made his way to the counter. His eyes raked over Kore's figure.

"I'm actually here to thank you – sort of. My cousin loved the bouquet you made for her wedding." Though he was clearly showering Grandma Aster with compliment, his eyes never seemed to leave Kore's. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Aiden Finley a pleasure to meet you." Aiden took Grandma Aster's hand in his and gently kissed it.

Grandma Aster pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and smiled. "No, I believe you are quite mistaken ,young man." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Kore had a sudden 'discomfort' in the pits of her stomach. Her grandmother was up to no good. "I believe you are just here to see my granddaughter, ain't that right?" Grandma Aster wiggled her nose, eying the boy carefully.

Kore groaned in embarrassment. She had enough of her grandmother's match-making schemes. For the past few years, Grandma Aster deemed Kore as a project, a match-making project that has proven to be quite difficult. A force of nature, she once said. Instead of running away, like she thought he would. The boy chuckled, a dimple on his left cheek. To be honest, she found it somewhat cute.

"Yes, yes I am, Ma'am. You caught me red handed. I'd reward you, but in this case I am the culprit." An accent, Kore thought. It wasn't there weeks ago, but now it was. Was she ignoring him well enough to ignore the tiny fact that he had one? Kore wasn't sure.

Grandma Aster laughed, the first booming laugh she ever heard. Kore felt the corners of her lips turning up to a smile. "British?" Grandma Aster turned to Kore, "You never told me you had an English fello for a friend."

Aiden laughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Ma'am. I'm Irish. I'd be damned if someone were to call me English. My great-uncle Brutus would have a heart attack. He's a proud man – proud of his country." Aiden trust his chest forth like a lion defending his pride. A white-toothy grin on his face.

Grandma Aster raise a frail hand to Aiden's shoulder, pulling back only to punch him on the chest. "Oh, you are strong!" she exclaimed. "We could use someone with your strength around here. Tell me, boy. Do you have a job?" Grandma Aster turned to the counter, a hand reaching out to the corner of the cash-register, and pulled out a brown leather bound book.

She began flipping through the yellow-pages and humming to herself. "Not really, I'm still in college. Working on my degree." Aiden was lying through his teeth. The lies were just building up, enough to build another one of Aphrodite's temple with it too. "But I can work part time," he blurted out. No way in hell, was he going to miss an opportunity to spend time with Persephone. Even if he had to eat cattle dung.

Grandma Aster nodded in approval. She was pleased nonetheless. Her granddaughter finally had someone that was interested in her. She silently prayed that this boy wasn't after what she thought he was after. "Right, then. When can you start?" She slammed the book shut, effectively letting dust flying round in the air.

Aiden coughed a few moments before replying, "I've got nothing for today. So, is immediately alright?" Kore took the time to actually take in his attire. He was wearing faded jeans and a bright orange hoodie. It somewhat reminded her of the teddy bear key-chain Harrodds have for sale. All he needed to do was just dye his hair shaggy brown and a huge price-tag pinned to his bum.

Grandma Aster looked around the store, her eyes finally settling on the backdoor. "You can go out back and pick up the deliveries. We just got new flowers. Careful though, Narcissus are extremely sensitive."

Aiden moved slowly at human speed. He hated being so _mundane_, but he couldn't risk exposing himself. "Narcissus you say? My grandfather used to tell me stories, and one was of a man who gazed at his reflection day and night; he did not eat or rest. Eventually, he died of starvation and fell into the pond. And from where he fell, the flowers, Narcissus grew."

"Such a sad tale for a beautiful flower." Kore whispered softly. Her eyes wandered about, settling on the bright purple Narcissus buds. "Beautiful, yet poisonous." Her eyes became glassy and dull. Her mouth slightly parted. It was as if she wasn't there. Grandma Aster feared for the worst. "Kore?" She waved a frail hand in front of her granddaughter's face. "Kore, are you alright?"

And that was just it. As the last few words escaped Grandma Aster's lips, Kore fainted to the floor. Her eyes still lifeless. Aiden's eyes widen, he was terrified. "That was how she died." He muttered to himself. Grandma Aster was hovering over Kore's unconscious form.

Lachesis was sitting on a tree branch, her legs swinging freely. She had her long strawberry blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. Her face scrunched up in deep concentration. The tip of her pen pressed against the rough surface of her sketch pad. Making lines and circles.

"Lace, where are you?" Atropos called out. "Lace." She walked nearer to the tree. "Lace, if you got yourself killed without us knowing, I'll make dad resurrect you and kill you myself!" She threatened. Lachesis' eyes were grey, almost white to the iris.

"She's alive. Our queen is alive." Atropos glanced upwards and froze at the sound of her sister's voice.

"She's alive. Lady Persephone is alive." Lachesis remained still. Her sketch pad dropped to the ground, before she did. Atropos took a few steps backward and ran back to the house, muttering incoherent words along the way. "My Lord!" She yelled bursting through the doors.

_Persephone_ _closed her eyes and tucked the Narcissus under arms. Her chiton wet, __clinging onto her body like a second layer of skin. "You really shouldn'__t be out here__." Artemis merged from the forest, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Father would be very angry – though not as angry as your mother would be." Artemis sighed and looked up at the sky. "It's a full moon tonight. Ares and I are going hunting. Best if you head home now." _

_ "I'll best fine," Persephone insisted. She pulled her hood over her head; covering her eyes. "I'll be careful." She said. Persephone never went out at night, she wasn't sure why, but her mother was very persistent about it. "Please, Artemis. The forest is your home, surely it gives you a little bit of reassurance? Besides, I won't be far. I'll stay within your boundaries. I promise." _

_ "Very well. From this point here to the waterfall up north. That's your boundary. Any further away, then I can't guarantee that nothing will happen to you." Artemis' armour clanked as she moved closer to Persephone. "Take this." She reached down to her thigh and pulled out a knife. Its sharp blade gleaming in the moonlight. If anything happens, either call for me or Ares."_

_ Persephone kept her head down. Her hands outstretched; accepting Artemis' gift. "Don't worry. If anything happens , you'll be the first to know." Persephone placed the knife at the waist of her chiton. "I'll be back soon. Don't wait up." She bent down, gathering the long forgotten basket at her feet. Her silhouette disappearing into the shadows of the forest._

_ When she reached the waterfalls, Persephone narrowed her eyes; making sure no one was around. She gave out a sigh of relief and dropped her cloak into a puddle of mess around her ankle. She placed the basket carefully on one of the rock and dipped her feet into the shallow waters. She grabbed hold of her chiton and glanced up at the moon. "Hades, where are you?"_

_ A few days ago, Hades said he would be away. He was unsure how long exactly, but promised her he would be home soon. She felt the rush of adrenaline; the excitement fueled her. Her mother was not aware of their secret meetings and she was grateful for it. He promised her that once he returned, he would properly court her. The memories came flooding back._

_ "And you are sure no one will question your intentions?" she asked._

_ "Well I wouldn't say that. Your mother will," he replied smirking. He tugged her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "But Zeus gave me his word." _

_ Persephone kissed his cheek and snuggled into his warmth. "You do realise that Zeus is not a man of his word. He says he will, but reconsiders – a lot!"_

_ Hades chuckled and rolled over with Persephone writhing underneath him. "Then, I'll just have to make sure he keeps them." He pinned her hands beside her head and began to close the gap between them. "Mine." He said, his voice thick with emotion._

_ Persephone snapped back to reality. Loud footsteps came from the forest. It wasn't one of her siblings; that she knew. Both Artemis and Ares moved silently when they hunt. They wouldn't trudge or stomp through the forest like mortals would. "H-hello?" she stammered. Her hand grasp the hilt of the knife. Taking a few steps backwards, she called out once again. "Who's out there? Hello?" _

_ A ruffling of leaves startled her. "It's probably just an animal. Maybe a little hare or a ferret. Something small and harmless." The words became her mantra. She chanted the words over and over; like a spell to protect her._

_ From the ruffling leaves, a man emerged. In his hand was a bow and in the other was a dead rabbit, grabbed by the ears. The man was wearing an armour with swords and everything. A hunter, she concluded. The man stared at her, his eyes hooded. "Hello there." He said. He took off his helmet, revealing his messy blonde hair. "What are you doing here, young miss?" He took a step forth and a hand stretched out. _

_ Persephone backed away, her eyes focused on the man's hand. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said grinning. He dropped his sword to the ground letting it clanked against the tiny pebbles and rocks. "See, I'm unarmed."_

_ She look to the sides, looking for a way out. She spotted her cloak, draped across the large boulder with her basket of Narcissus set on top. Hades' home, she thought. Only he would do such a thing. She squinted her eyes and looked deeper into the dark woods. Silently praying for Hades to show himself. Her fingers brushed against the necklace her gave her. _

_ "What's wrong?" The man's voice brought her back. He came forth, his blonde hair lighter from the moonlight. To her, he look intimidating – villainous even. She was used to suitors – gods and demigods alike, but never mortals._

_ The man made a move to tuck a stain of hair behind her ears. "You look beautiful," his voice was thick and seductive; a charm._

_ Suddenly, he was on the ground. A large hell-hound on his chest. Its lips set back into a vicious snarl. Its large paws on the man's throat, almost crushing his windpipe. "Adonis. You are one of Aphrodite's lover. Are you not?" Hades asked coolly. Persephone knew he wasn't happy. _

_ The man – Adonis laughed and said, "Well, well, well. Hades is it? Why am I not surprised?" The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a smirk. His gaze turned towards Persephone, "I'm wounded, Persephone. You don't remember me, do you?" Persephone shook her head. She slowly made her way to Hades' side. Her small hand searching for his._

_ "Who is he?" She whispered. Hades rubbed her arm, calming her nerves. "Hades?"_

_ Hades' eyes became darker. "The babe you once raised. The babe Aphrodite sent you." He turned his gaze towards her and glowered. "The one Zeus sentenced to spend six months with Aphrodite and six months with you."_

_ Persephone's eyes raked over the man. "But Hephaestus killed him, did he not? Ares was there too. That 'babe' was only a young teenager when he died. This-" she gestured towards the man. "This is a grown man. You can't possibly think that he was resurrected!"_

_ Hades gritted his teeth. He knew he had no reason to be angry at Persephone, but the past they shared bothered him. "It is possible, Persephone. Apollo could have. He did once before, when Amphitrite died giving birth to Triton." His eyes never left hers._

_ They heard a loud shrill cry and saw the hell-hound writhing on the ground, its body coiling into itself. Adonis was up on his feet, a bow in his hand._

_ Hades' warm breath caressed her neck. "I think it's time for you to go home. I'll see you tomorrow. I give you my word." Persephone obeyed him without question. She was a strong woman on her own, but there are certain things she had to do. _

Kore came to, her vision blurry and unfocused. "Kore, honey?" Grandma Aster's voice echoed in her mind. "Kore?" Kore sat up, her head throbbed painfully.

"Grandma?" She opened one eye and took in her surrounding. She was still at the store. In the breakroom at least. She saw Aiden standing by the doorway. He looked worried, concerned even. "Adonis?" she gasped out.

Aiden could only stare at her, his jaws clenched in confusion.

**A/N: Finally managed to find a suitable WiFi connection. I haven't updated in what? A month? So here it is and hope you enjoyed it. And it's longer than the previous one. Though I was actually aiming for 4,000 words but, it wasn't meant to be. As usual read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6 :  Baby

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah**

**A/N: Here are the notes I forgot to post. **

**The three Moirae – These three are children of Zeus. They are what people called fates. Clotho sings of what was. Lachesis sings of what is to be. And Atropos sings of what is.**

**Narcissus – Narcissus is a symbol of Hades. Its flower and bulb contains poison and the bulbs are often mistaken as onion bulbs.**

**Thank you to sprite21, Angelz, dyslin, scifychick812 and last but not least Lil-BabYAnG3L for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**And now on with the story. **

**Chapter 6 – Baby**

Kore's eyes widened in shock. To her, everything turned dark. The lavender wallpapers faded away leaving no proof of it's existence. the sunflowers began to twist and turn out of the walls and shot towards the sky, turning into trees of every shape and size. The wooden floors turned to grass, different flowering popping out everywhere her eyes touched.

And Aiden turned into Adonis; clad in his hunting gear. She began to shake in fear. "No, no!" she whispered. Her hands covered her eyes, praying for all that she feared would turn to dust and fly away.

Grandma Aster tried her hardest to grasp Kore's attention but it seemed as if she was no longer present in Kore's line of vision. Kore looked for around for an exit. Beads of sweat trickling down the sides of her face. Hades, must get to Hades, she thought frantically. Her breathing laboured.

She jumped off the couch and ran out of the store. Her chucks beating softly against the pavement. Whimpers escaped her; she didn't know where she was going. She heard Aiden – no, Adonis' voice calling out her name. Was it her name though? "Kore! Kore!"

Kore ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away. Adonis was one of those she'd like to avoid. Her path took her to her school's front gate. The large bold letter loomed over here. "SinClaire High" She wondered what silly fate brought her there. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. How she loathed the place. The bullying and name-callings were all she ever experienced. She _hated_ it.

"Kore?" Liam's sudden appearance angered her. How long had he known? A gentle hand softly squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, everything okay?"

Kore slowly turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed into slits. She didn't look any different – other than his haircut. He looked more young, carefree – happy! In the past he looked forlorn, tired and wary. "Hades," she whispered softly. The name rolled off her tongue like a symphony.

Liam's brows furrowed in confusion. "Pardon?" His blue eyes held hope. Kore glowered at him and took a few step back. Her silence made him anxious. He should be, she thought.

"I said, 'Hades," she muttered. Liam smiled and closed the distance between them. His hands cupped her face and his lips kissed her forehead. Kore's eyes fluttered. "What?" Sleep was slowly coming to her, Her eyelids felt heavy and soon she fell asleep in Liam's arms.

Liam looked distant, his jaws clenched and arms wrapped tightly around Kore's petite frame. His eyes never leaving her face, "Persephone," he whispered into her hair. To him, she still smelled like freshly picked daisies and belladonna.

_Persephone watched the dead children from her balcony as they played and joked around. A small smile graced her lips when she saw one of the children waved at her. "Cassandra my sweet child," she called out to the dead girl. "Come inside and bring the others with you." The dead girl nodded her head with sheer excitement._

_ Persephone loved the Underworld. She was told how tainted and dirty the place was; where happiness was never sought and dead lurked around – the dead do lurk and danced eith __joy. Something she never thought she would see with her own eyes. Warms arms wound themselves round her waist. "My queen," a brief peck on her nape. The hands went to her __stomach, lightly caressing the small bump. "We will have our own child – soon." Hades smiled and pulled her into the warmth of their throne room._

_ "Yes. Someone who can finally take my side when it comes to playing those horrid games you bought from Apollo. He or she can see to it that you will not cheat." Persephone let her husband lead her to the throne, propping her feet on one of the soft pillows. "And maybe one day, this child can settle the problems my mother has ridiculously made."_

_ Hades sighed and sat near her feet. "Your mother is only doing what she thinks is best for you. We all do. She's just an old coot who doesn't want to see her daughter happy in the arms of a man – she wants you for herself."_

_ Absentmindedly, Persephone shielded her small bump with the palm of her hands. "She still thinks that I am no less than an innocent babe. I'm afraid what she would do when she finds out about our little-"_

_ "Arcadia!" Hades grinned at her. His hand joining hers._

_ Persephone frowned at her husband, "We are not naming our child Arcadia. I was thinking more like Destino or-" she placed a tiny finger under her chin, her brows furrowed in concentration. _

_ "Destino? No, the last thing we need is one of the Moirae calling our child their apprentice! The girls will tell him or her things. Like how we made love without bwing bonded first or the fact I used to watch you or-"_

_ "Watch me?" Persephone stared down at her husband. "Watch me do what? Please tell me it wasn't you who was watching me bathe on my first outing! Hades!" She gasped when her husband's face turned bright red. "Oh, you perverted man!" Her hand came down to thump him on his head. She giggled and he laughed._

Clotho sat at the edge of the bed, her hand brushing off the loose hair strands out of Kore's face. She picked up a small wet towel and proceed to wipe the trickling beads of sweat off Kore's forehead. "Not long now. Our queen will return." She whispered. "Persephone you never lost your daughter – she roams the earth unattached to anything. She misses you. She cries for you. Her mother – you are Lady Persephone, our Queen!"

_One lock of hair and another. Persephone's eyes narrowed in deep concentration. One lock of hair over the other. The dead girl hummed peacefully in her queen's lap. Her legs swinging as the queen continued to braid her hair. "Sit still, my dear Kyra. I'm almost done."_

_ Kyra's small chubby hands rest on top of Persephone's protruding stomach. "Momma, when is the baby coming? She will play with us, will she not?"_

_ Persephone smiled at what the little dead girl called her. "Yes, she will. Papa hope the baby will be a boy. Be king like papa." She tied the end of Kyra's hair with a strong thin vine. "But I wish for a baby girl. What do you think, Kyra?"_

_ Kyra remained silent. "Kyra?" Kyra's head tilted upwards to the sky. The sun was peeking through the thin clouds. Persephone turned to gather their belongings and told Kyra to find shade. If the dead were to be found lurking around at dawn, her mother would know that Persephone was somewhat involved. "Hurry child!" she ushered the dead girl._

_ Kyra grasped Persephone's outstretched hand and together they hid in a cave, waiting for Hades to find them. Persephone took off the cloak and draped it on the small dead child. "What ever happens, do not take this cloak off. Do you understand me, Kyra?" Kyra nodded her head and held on to Persephone's dark chiton._

_ Persephone heard the sound hooves hitting the forest floor. The trotting sound came to a halt near the entrance of the cave. "Persephone?" A voice called out. "Persephone is that you? Persephone?" The loud shrill reverberated throughout the cave. Mother, she thought. _

_ Carefully and silently, she prompted Kyra to hide behind a large boulder and pressed a finger against her lips, "Shhh... be very quiet." She took two narcissus bulbs into her hand and crushed them into dust, and let the soft wind carried them off to Hades. She pulled Kyra into an embrace and rocked the child back and forth. "Papa will be here soon."_

_ There was a crunching sound from behind them followed by soft footsteps. "Persephone. Persephone, my child!" Demeter sobbed. To Persephone her mother looked haunted and wary. The light from the torch showed her enough. Demeter stepped closer to where they were and the scent of spring slammed into them. "Persephone." She croaked._

_ Kyra held on to her queen's cloak and whimpered. "Momma," her tiny hands wrapped themselves around Persephone's neck in fear. "Momma. Momma," she cried, tears streaming down small face. The warmth from the torch scared her. Kyra watched as the small fire danced. Her pappa had told her what fire could do to the dead; he said bad people are punish and burned. She was afraid of what the lady would do to her. "Momma," she cried and pressed her face into the crook of her momma's neck. _

_ Persephone stroked Kyra's hair in hopes to comfort her. "Shush now," Persephone whispered. "Momma will be right back." She covered the child with her cloak and once more pressed a finger against her lips. She stood up and took a step out of the shadows; where her mother could see her. "Mother," her greeting cold. She held her head high and folded her arms in front of her._

_ Demeter's face soften, her daughter looked beautiful. "Oh, my child. My beautiful child." Persephone refused to let her mother touch her when Demeter came close to embracing her. Demeter crooned at her daughter, but her smile turned to a frown. Her gaze set on her daughter's swollen abdomen. "Oh no!" she cried. She took a step closer and looked into her daughter's cold eyes. Demeter misinterpreted her daughter's glare. To her, her daughter seemed unhappy and sad. "He raped you!" she screeched. "He ruined you!"_

_ "No, mother! He did no such thing!" Persephone shot back. Her hands shielding her unborn baby from her mother's sight. "I was willing – we were willing." She shook her head at her mother's ignorance._

_ "He raped you!" Demeter pressed on – ignoring the words that came out of her daughter's lips. "Don't worry, my child. I will find away. He can hurt you no more."_

_ "Hades did not hurt me! He loves me and takes care of me. He has given me a gift!" Persephone reasoned. Her voice grew louder and louder. " By Zeus' name and all those who serves Olympus, my husband did not hurt me nor did he raped me!' she screech._

_ Demeter clucked at her daughter, "Persephone, look at you. He has tricked you once again. That monster inside you is not a gift! Why? How could something that came from him be called a gift?" Persephone turned her face away from her mother and said nothing. "Persephone, come with me. I can help you."_

_ "Help? Mother you do not even know what that word means." Persephone said softly. "Without Hades you and the rest of your siblings would still be imprisoned within Cronus. You wouldn't know what peace meant-"_

_ "Exactly! I cannot have peace when my daughter is being held prisoner by a horrible man!-"_

_ "You do not have peace because you, yourself do not allow it!" Hades bellowed. In the blink of an eye, Hades materialized beside Persephone, his arm round her waist. "Leave us, Demeter." Hades' eyes narrowed to slit before he turned toward the large boulder. "Kyra, my child it's time to leave." He stretched out a hand to the dead girl and picked her up into his arm. _

_ Demeter was furious. "Persephone. Do you not see this child? This man, this monster-"_

_ "This child is mine as she is his. This child was stillborn and she is – as her queen – my child by default. I do not pity her, I do not feel sorry for her. She is loved by everyone. Including me!" Persephone wrapped a free arm around her family and watched her mother shriek. "Goodbye, mother." Hades began to pull them back to the underworld where they felt safe and Persephone was happy._

Kore woke up screaming and her hands wound around her abdomen. Her eyes were still glassy and dark. "My baby. What happened to my baby?"


	8. Chapter 7: Family Reunion

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah**

** A/N: I know I promised to update three weeks after the seventh review but I got caught up in reality. Yeah, it's definitely something some of us don't like to face in real life, but hey, we live in it therefore we have to stick to it. **

** I've got a lot to say actually, with a new year starting, I'm officially assigned to my little brother. That means checking for his homework, making sure he has his lunch made for school and all that stuff. Oh how fun! Note the sarcasm, people!**

** With the Harry Potter movie franchise finally over, I received requests from some of my friends to write a Dramione fic! And I am currently working on that. I have been a fan of HP since – well I can't really remember, but who isn't? I'll kill you if you insult HP! Yes, I've read the books! PM me if you have any questions or just include it in the review. **

** Fuck! I got side tracked again. Anyways thanks toYukiInu1, hadesloverx, scifychick812 (A very loyal reviewer, I've noticed!), GuineverMyth, dyslin, beautifullywicked13 and nameless (seriously nameless. She/he is an anonymous reviewer who reviewed this story)**

** And with that I can say, "nameless reviewed my story" Nice :) All your reviews made me giddy every time I read them, so keep them coming! I love you guys so much! - even if you wake me up 3am in the morning with my phone 'pinging' Fanfic notification via email. Seriously! And now on with the story!**

**Chapter 7 – Family Reunions**

For the past few days, the Moirae were busy taking care of Kore. She was constantly unconscious and it was difficult to keep track of she was; one moment she was Persephone, who kept on asking random questions and the next thing they knew she was Kore, curious and quiet – wouldn't talk to anyone but Liam. The girls had a hard time pinning down her 'taste' in things. Apparently, Kore and Persephone had distinctively different taste, but nevertheless they were the same person.

While the girls were trying to be patient and answer her questions, Liam was worried and concern. He had learned from Lachesis, who predicted that upon seeing the narcissus buds, her memories were awaken. But that could also mean Demeter knew Persephone was awake. Everyday he would sit by her bed in the guestroom and filled her with what he had been doing for the past few centuries. He would try to get her to remember their time together in her past-life; sometimes he was successful, other times she would just black out – over-exhaustion, the girls said.

Liam found himself drinking shots in a bar called, The Pink Margarita – and boy was it pink. The servers were wearing black corsets with hot pink skirts and hot pink pumps. Liam thanked his lucky stars that they weren't wearing their hair in pigtails. He shook his head and made a gesture to the bartender.

"Two more!" Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. He closed his eyes shut and chugged down his remaining shots. "Keep 'em coming!" He hollered. The downside of being an immortal and the damned God was the fact that you never – _never_ – get wasted! Ever. It was something he both hated and loved.

"Yeah, what he said! And it's on me. Just put it on my tab." A voice beside him bellowed. For a while, Liam was about to yell at the guy – scared for the fact that he was mistaken as a lonely homosexual man. He shuddered at the thought, he had nothing against homosexual men, but he didn't like to be mistaken as one. Liam turned to face the guy and...

"Poseidon?" He gaped. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He took in his brother's appearance. Messy dirty blonde hair and evenly tanned skinned. If Liam knew Poseidon better than Poseidon himself – which was very true – he would have thought he had been living his life as, "A surfer?"

Poseidon spurted out his beer and choked out a laughter. "An instructor. A _wind_ surfing instructor." At Liam's raised eyebrow he explained simply by saying, "A lot of hot babes go to the beach and ask for _private_ lessons. Hot bods grinding against mine – its just too _great_ to pass up.

Liam narrowed his eyes, "You're a sick pervert you know that right? We could have stopped aging at whatever age we want and thank Rhea's lucky star that you stopped at twenty-five. And I thought you were way more perverted back then."

Poseidon shrugged his shoulders began downing his shots, one glass after another. "Well, believe it or not, I'm actually getting less. Chicks nowadays are so picky. Always going after guys with good looks, great abs and huge dicks" Liam laughed, "And when they see us looking they either snort or giggle like squealing pigs. I swear they get brattier and snottier every decade – if they're lucky maybe every millennium. I missed the olden days, where babes we much more preserved and willing – fuck! Did we have sex! - They were like the Forbidden Fruits and all." He quickly swallowed down a couple of shots. "Oh, and its Tristan, not Poseidon. People would think we have crazy parents – which we do."

Liam raised his glass at Poseidon – no, _Tristan_ and nodded his head. "Our dad was the only crazy dude. But he wasn't crazy or evil, he was just driven by power-lust." He chugged down a few shots before coughing madly. "Fuck it!"

Tristan guffawed and patted his brother's back. "Aww, I miss this! Remember the time Apollo wanted us to be his test subjects? Liquor he called it. Best discovery ever!" Tristan's loud and booming voice rang loud and clear over the deafening music.

Liam shook his head and smiled at the memory. Apollo and Artemis were his favourites. They would visit him after hunts and tell him stories about their days. "Speaking of home. Last I heard you were in Greek, living the live of a friar – full of sins."

Tristan grinned mischievously, "well that was three centuries ago. When people still thought of us as religions not myths. Hard to believe that the ones who still do, are now old and wrinkly. I mean, imagine having to stand there like a statues with old, wrinkly, prune-like women kneeling down before me. It's like shit! I mean, what happened to the hot, sexy, virgin babes who used to pray and asked for my forgiveness? And man, did they have boobs. Nice... juicy... succulent... beautiful boobs." He said in between shots.

He sighed in disappointment. "Nowadays, our prized temples are only useful for tourism. Imagine my surprise when kids point a finger at my statue and say, 'Hey that's Ariel's dad' or 'Isn't that Oceanus, Cronus' brother' The tourist even got the facts wrong."

Liam glanced down at his empty glass and tuned out of Tristan's whines. He had problems of his own to deal with. Persephone was awake, but Kore was unconscious. It was still a blur to him as to who he was talking to. The Moirae were having a blast conversing with their queen. Just as they always did. He smiled a sad smile. It was difficult, he had anticipated it, but never thought of just how difficult it could be. "You know, you never answered my question. What are you doing here, _Poseidon_?" he asked coolly.

Tristan stopped in mid-sentence, his rambunctious expression turned cold and serious. "I heard things. There's been reports saying that it had rained thunderstorms for a whole week . People are getting terrified and scared shitless. Boats and cruise ships rarely make port around here. The fishes are moving in and out of areas they aren't used to. It's not good for me – it's not good for the sea.

"And there's only one person I know who makes thunderstorms last this long. Zeus, that's who. I haven't managed to find him just yet and I don't think he's the on making plans for the twin's b-day. _And_ it's no coincidence you're here too – along with your smoking hot entourage. So... either tell me the whole story or I will just have to force it out of you." Tristan stared at Liam unblinkingly. "What's it gonna be?"

Liam smirked and stood up. His cold gaze fueled Tristan's mischievous nature. "Now, where's the fun in just simply giving up?" Liam's voice brought an eerie feeling to everyone in the bar. The atmosphere suddenly turned cold and the music stopped, so did everyone. The mortals were all frozen – motionless. Liam grinned in satisfaction and turned to Tristan. "Well? Shall we?"

Tristan held up his index finger and downed his last shot. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up, evidently knocking his stool to the floor. His smile widened into a grin identical to Liam's. "Let's!" He balled his hand into a fist and went in for the kill.

Zeus didn't slow down his pace. His glanced down at the girl writhing underneath him. He drowned them in lust and bathed in their warmth. Their loud moans and pleasurable groans trickled his ears. His grip tightened on the girl's hips. His warm breath teasing her hard nipples. "You want more, baby girl? You like that?" His thrust quicken and the girl was left whimpering, begging for her release. "What? I can't hear you, baby." He teased, his lips hovering over hers.

"Please... Oh god, please." She moaned, her long nails clawed at his back. "More... please... please... oh, more!" Zeus leaned into her and thrust deeper. "Oh fuck yes!" She screamed, her legs swaying over his shoulders. "So deep! Don't stop!"

Zeus chuckled and watched as she came to her climax. Her body perfectly arched, presenting her neglected breasts towards him. He kept fucking her at a constant pace, bringing her to ecstasy over and over again.

"No more! Please no more!" The girl whimpered, the palm of her hands pressed hard against his chest. "I can't..." Her words only spurred him on. Zeus gave out a low rumbling sound from the back of this throat. His head nuzzled at the crook of her neck, nipping and biting her delectable skin.

"C'mon, it's still too early to sleep now. One more. Just one more," he whispered to her ears. His hands traveled down to breasts, palming and kneading them slowly. The pain turned to pleasure when the girl finally gave in; nodding her head vigorously. "One more, then you can rest," he promised.

As he began to thrust, the girl sudden froze in mid-air. Zeus let out a groan of frustration and pushed away from the still girl. "Zeus. Why is it that whenever I come to see you, you always seem to have your penis buried deep in a whore's vagina?" A soprano like voice said.

Zeus gritted his teeth and bend down to pick up his clothes. After only pulling on his black slacks, he turned to greet his 'guest'. "Ahh, Demeter. How lovely to see you. Would you like something to drink," his footsteps rang loud in the mist of thunderstorms and lightning. Zeus cupped Demeter's face in his hands and looked into her eyes. Fury, anger, desperation.

"Why so... dull?" He pouted to annoy her. "You know you should get use to the words cock and pussy in this era. Who knows your daughter might be uttering her words right now. Letting some stranger fuck her, screaming his name in bliss." His voice was thick with lust. "How long has it been since we slept together?"

Demeter stood unaffected by his actions. She was used to it; she lived with it, grew up with it too. She tilted her head up and returned his gaze. Her face was flushed red in anger, almost as red as her hair. "Where is she? Where is my little girl?" Her held no expression. "If I find my daughter covered in this modern filth, I will have to cut your _dick _and serve it to you on a golden platter!" She demanded, slapping his hands away.

"Demeter, Demeter. Do you not trust me? When have I ever mislead you? I promise you, she's in capable hands. Hephaestus gave her away to a nice old coot not three miles from here. She's very much alive, Demeter." Zeus came up from behind and wrapped his arms round her. His lips covering her nape with tiny, brief kisses. "Now, where's my reward?"

She turned to face him and smiled sweetly. Her firey red hair morphed to long wavy curls with ringlets. "Get rid of that whore first, we'll see what happens. You're job isn't over yet, but I'll give you something nice to further 'motivate' you." Her sharp nails drawing random patterns on his chest. "I can be nice too. I'll be in the bathroom getting ready." She gave him a wink and moved seductively to the bathroom.

Zeus smirked and watched as the girl came to life, her body bouncing on the bed. "W-what happened?"

Liam leaned against his car, his head tilted backwards with a hand pressed against his throat. Rubbing the sore spots as he winced in pain. "Of all the places you could have hit me, you decided to punch me in the neck?" Liam was covered in bruises, his lips torn and blood trickling down his forehead. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one. Tristan's shoulders sagged as he slid down the wall opposite to Liam. His hand cradling his broken nose.

"Well, I figured that would do the trick."

"By punching me in the throat? Dude, you could have crushed my voice box!" Liam croaked and kicked his brother to emphasise his point. "Dude!"

"Shit, man. My fucking nose hurts. Looks this is really fun and all, but I really want to know what's going on around here." Tristan's head bobbed from side to side. "Fuck! Is there a first aid kit or something?"

Liam stood up, his wounds slowly closing up. The bruises and gashes left no prints on the two brothers. "I live around here. Let's just go to my place. We'll talk in the morning." He threw an arm around his brother's shoulder and helped him get in the car. "C'mon. We need to clear out the blood stains."

"Where were you?" When Liam came back with Tristan not far behind him. Persephone stood in the middle of the living room, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Hades, you better tell me where you were or I'll have to – Poseidon?" Persephone blinked and rushed towards the two who were covered in blood stains. "What the hell happened?"

Liam was confused. "Persephone, honey let's just get him to the showers first. Then we'll talk." Usually she'd be out cold and snuggled in her room.

Persephone was sitting on Liam's lap. Her head buried in the crook of his neck. "What's your brother doing here? I thought you said not until Kore remembers everything – until She and I are one and the same soul." Liam kissed her forehead and ran his hands up and down the length on her thigh.

"You're almost there. I know it – even if it doesn't work. I'll still have you. I can teach Kore things she needs to know. She already has knowledge on how life works. Trust me, I'll always have your back." Liam leaned back into the couch and Persephone straddled him. He grinned and placed his hands loosely on her moving hips. "Are you sure, baby? This body – Kore's body is a downright virgin."

Persephone's eyes rolled back to her eyelids and moaned. Her hands cradling his head to her chest. Wearing only a bathrobe; it was an advantage to Liam. He pushed the fabric away from her body, letting it pool around her hips. His thumb pressed against her nipples.

"Hmm... why not? It's my body too. I'm sure she agrees. She wants you too." Persephone boldly placed took his hand to her aching cunt. "Can't you feel? How wet I am? How wet she is? How wet we both are, please Hades." She said, her voice an odd combination of two. It was as if Kore and Persephone morphed into one.

"Please, Liam. I don't think I can take it anymore." Kore whimpered nipping the lobe of his ear. "Please take us," said their resonating voice.

Liam's lips fell on the valley between her breast as she gasped, tugging onto his dark hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His tongue made an entrance twirling around her hard peaks. Paying them equal attention, soon her pale white skin was deeply flush. "Liam... Hades, My Lord." She moaned and leaned down to kiss him. "Please do not deny us. We want you." Her nimble finger worked fast, unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his pants.

Liam smiled against her lips and helped her. "It has been too long, My Queen. I want to cherish you, make love to you. But it seems like that would have to wait. Right now, I'd like to fuck you hard and fast. You'd like that won't you? Both of you." Persephone's body was burning with desire.

"Do you remember, Persephone? Your first time? Inside some farmer's barn stall, hidden amongst the hay. Ahh, I still do. That memory fresh as ever in my mind." Liam hand disappeared under the bathrobe and shoved two fingers up her already soaking pussy. "Already so wet. As always, ready for the taking." Persephone's moans turned to short gasp and pants. Her nails digging into the skin of his arms.

Her hands quickly moved down, freeing him from his prison. Liam guided her shaky fingers, stroking him to his full length. "Ohh... Please fuck me hard!" She begged as he rubbed his swollen head up and down her dewy slit, teasing her lightly and pressing hard against her throbbing clit. "Hades, please!" She begged. "I want you – need you. Liam!"

He smiled and pecked her nose. Liam thrust his hips upwards and tore through her maidenhead and watched as Persephone's orgasm came quickly. "Liam!" Persephone moved slow, making sure Kore's body was comfortable enough to be fucked like how they used to in the past. Kore could feel her pussy stretching, accepting his full length. Her hands on his knees. "Liam... Fuck!" Liam showered her with kisses and whispered words of gratitude in her ears.

"Hey dude, mind if I borrow – oh fuck man!" Tristan voice shocked them both out of their lust-imposed state. "Fuck and I thought you were still pinning after Persephone!" The two lovers moved quick, covering her body from Tristan's view. Liam pulled his pants up and groaned in pain when his covered cock proved to be quite a challenge for him. Persephone was clinging onto Liam's arms, her sweet juices running down her exposed legs and moaned whenever Liam accidentally brushed against her hard nipples.

"Poseidon! Get out of here! I thought you were asleep!" Liam growled, His arms wrapped around Persephone, covering her from Tristan's view.

Tristan leaned against the living room alcove and clicked his tongue. "Wanna share? I'm good at sharing." He wiggled his eyebrows at Liam. His gaze wandering up and down the length of Persephone's body. Though he couldn't see her face, her body was quite the view, he thought. "So what's you name, beautiful?" He said huskily, moving towards the two lovers. "I'm Tristan, Liam's brother. He's not the only king around here."

Persephone scoffed and pulled on the lapels of her bathrobe. "Now what would Amphitrite think of that? She may be naive, but she's no idiot." Persephone took a step forward. "Hello, Poseidon. It's nice to see you again."

"Persephone?" He gaped.

** A/N: Cliff-hanger! I've always wanted to do a cliffy. So we've come to where Persephone/Kore finally acknowledging their existence. For a while now, they will be separate units, but soon they will merge as one. I know it's confusing; believe me I know how confusing it is. I may be the writer, but my brain does all the scenes.**

** Zeus and Demeter- were husband and wife way back before Hera became his queen. So in this fic, they still are. I decided to portray Zeus as this very cunning and sly character. He does what he wants, not cause he's the king – mind you – more like because he feels the need to.**

** Poseidon – will be known as Tristan. You know Triton from The Little Mermaid? Yeah, that's where I got the idea from. I decided that other than him being this moody, annoying, yet cool brother. He's also this beer chugging, man-hugging, skirt-chasing dude. He loves to go to the beach and feast his eyes on every bikini clad body – maybe even get some action if he wanted to. He complains a lot and loves to challenge people. But he doesn't kid!**

** Amphitrite – the daughter of one of the titans, Oceanus. Poseidon's wife and mother of his many children. Compared to all the gods of Olympus – including Zeus – Poseidon has more off-springs, gods and demi-gods alike. You see my point?**

** And don't forget to review my story, I'd be looking forward to them. I love you, people! And if you have any suggestions on Dramione – let me know :) Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 8 : Difficulties and Lies

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah**

**Author's Note: Hey its me, AmyLeah. I'm really sorry for the super late update, but I just started my sixth form this year and I need to focus on my studies. So this chapter is a lot shorter than the last ones, but at least it's something. I haven't really gotten the chance to read your reviews, but I will once the school holidays starts.**

**So without any further ado... Here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8 – Difficulties and Lies.

"But how? I mean you died – no offense. Everyone heard, the birds, the bees – the whole Goddamn universe knew back then." Tristan turned to glare at Liam. "You've been keeping her existence from all of us haven't you?

"Pretending to be sad and all while you jump in joy from the inside. You made the people suffer. Long winters and disastrous weather. That was all your fault then!"

Persephone stood in front of her husband in a protective manner. "He did no such thing, Poseidon. If anyone is to blame, then point that filth finger at my mother. She played the part of a victim for far too long. You are in my house and I suggest you sit down and be nice to my husband." Tristan clenched his jaws in frustration.

"I may be mortal now, but don't forget I am still the same Persephone." She looked back and forth from Liam to Tristan. "I'll be in the kitchen preparing tea. Kore will wake up soon and she'll be very tired. I suppose that should give you both enough time to talk – like adults _without_ fighting each other." Persephone left the room with a gentle sway of her hips. Perhaps suggestively to dear ole Hades. Mind you, though angered, she still had needs to be fulfilled.

Liam coughed nervously and gestured towards an empty couch opposite to him. "I'm guessing you want answers." The two sat down simultaneously, their eyes never leaving one another. "Look man, I honestly, don't know where to start-"

"Start from the very beginning. That's where you start." Tristan leaned forward and intertwined his fingers in his lap. "Hades, we may not be close growing up, but I want you to know that you can actually trust someone. _Me_."

Liam remained quiet. His shoulders sagged, his eyes cast down to his shoes.

"Hades, man, I'm your brother. You can keep your guard up around Zeus all you want, but I'm not as stupid as Zeus is. His arrogance and ignorance has cause many to sacrifice to his own selfish reasons. So? Tell me. I'm here to listen."

Liam scoffed. "If I didn't know any better, you must have took a part-time job as a shrink or some sort." His smile faded into a grim, sad smile. "I moved here because I heard rumors that there was a Persephone-look-alike. Reckless? I know. But I just wanted to see – to see with my very own eyes that this girl is different, that she's not Persephone. But guess what? She is. She looks the same, acts the same; her quirky reactions and short tempered persona. I couldn't stay away.

"Fuck man! I'm an idiot for not realising these things a bit sooner. I mean, what kind of bloke doesn't recognizes his wife? I've spent millenniums of my life with her. Damn everyone! If Demeter would just let go of the past, none of this would happen. Persephone nearly lost all three of our babies in that clash! And now she's... She's. Fuck if Persephone knew what really happened to them – to our children, she'd-" Liam pulled his hair from the roots. His bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face made it hard for Tristan to not look away.

Persephone stood with her back against the wall. The tray in her hands long forgotten. _"Persephone nearly lost all three of our babies in that clash! And now she's... She's. Fuck if Persephone knew what really happened to them – to our children, she'd-...What really happened to our baby... What really happened to our babies."_

"Before, everything was just... perfect. Now that she remembers – I don't think I can avoid the subject much longer. And Kore, she still confuse – Fuck, I just want my wife back, Poseidon." Persephone watched from the corner of her eyes as Liam wept in pain. She hesitated before pushing herself off the wall and back into the kitchen.

"My babies." She whispered as single tear rolled down her rosy cheek. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt empty inside – like she always did.

-oooo-

Zagreus ran as fast as he could, the loud thunder boomed overhead. "Goddamn it, Zeus! Leave us the fuck alone!" Rain started pouring down heavily, his clothes soaked through. Left with no other choice, Zagreus lifted his head up and spread his arms wide open. In a flash, he turned into an eagle owl. Through his golden eyes, he could see Zeus' retreating form in the shadows of the forest.

-oooo-

Kore stared up the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Not since Persephone soaked her pillow with tears and thursted her back into consciousness. She wasn't sure what happenned. In true Persephone fashion, she would leave small notes letting her know what happened while they were sharing body. When she searched the bedside table, there was nothing there.

She rolled to her side and sighed. She was confused. A few weeks ago, she was just a nobody and to find out that she was already centuries years old, a Greek goddess nonetheless was – it was mind-boggling. She often wonder how life was like in the olden days. Was her life difficult?

She watched the bright moon looming over in the night sky. It's light so strong almost that she almost felt jealous of it. She was a nobody. A girl who was constantly picked on because nobody knew her parents. Every school year she would find herself being shove up a locker, taunted by the others. She would hear them snickering and whispering in hush voices – though, loud enough for her to listen to them.

_"She's got a pretty face. Maybe her mom was a hooker?"_

_ "...her mom got pregnant at sixteen, she didn't want her. Ruined her life, I reckoned."_

_ "...Maybe her parents didn't want her cause she's a girl? I mean some families prefer boys..."_

_ "I heard that her grandma isn't her grandma, but her surrogate mother. Like Baby Mama. But she ran away with the baby..."_

_ "... They said her mother cheated and had to get rid of her..."_

The rumors got more and more ridiculous every day. No matter how many times she tried to deny it, they end up bouncing back up. It's like shooting a zombie everywhere but its brain, Trisha once said.

She missed Trishia.

She missed Grandma Aster.

She missed the shop. Being surrounded by nothing more than silent flowers was always the highlight of her days. Now, she could hear them loud and clear – though faint and hush, she could still hear their melodic voices drifting in the air. Sometimes she felt like Alice in Wonderland... most of the time, she had to remind herself that she is in fact a goddess who 'controls' the planet's fate with her actions.

A small tear rolled down her cheeks and onto her already wet pillow. She curled her body into a small defensive ball and closed her eyes. Sleep would did not visit her until morning came.

-oooo-

Liam rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket. Bloodshot eyes peeking through his long lashes. A middle-aged waitress came and refilled his coffee - his tenth refill so far. She had blond hair messily tucked underneath a purple bandana and pen tucked behind her ear. "Rough night?"

Liam only nodded his head and reached for his coffee. "Look, boy. You come here every morning looking like shit and you leave here looking shittier. Whatever your problem is, I have a friend who might be able to help you." The waitress watched as Liam tentatively took a sip of his coffee. "I don't care much about your problems, but what you're doing is actually costing us our customers. You're driving them away.

"You can either take the offer or not. My friend's a shrink. Not the best out there, but he can still help you sort your shit out." The waitress dug through her front pocket and pulled out a small business card, and dropped it on the table. "Here."

Liam stared down at the card.

William Dunn

psychologist expert

He chuckled and turned the card over. He didn't need more people calling him a loon. He tapped his fingers against the pristine looking table and began to sing to himself. He thought of Kore and how well she was doing so far – to be honest, it was rather difficult. He came to know Kore and was silently wondering if he was in anyway cheating on Persephone.

Two lovers in one body. He started to wonder what will happen once Kore remembers her past. Will she disappear and become one of Persephone's conscience? Or will she be placed in another body forever stuck in a cycle with no ending, like the lost souls that were given second chances.

His shoulder dropped in defeat. He was confused... His life was chaotic and fucked.

**Author's Note: I want to thank you for putting me on your favourite author list and story alert. Thanks to those who are kind enough to leave an honest review. I really love you guys. Thanks for favouriting this story – I really love you guys.**

**Anyways, a per usual reviews are highly appreciated and sad to say, this story is on hiatus. As much I hate to do this, it will be on hiatus until school holidays starts. So sorry :( I hate this I really do.**

**Hope I'm not getting flames for being on hiatus (nervously laughs)**

**Just to be quick, follow me on twitter WednesdayJames_ for updates and facts about my characters (since this can in fact be considered as an original.) Or tumblr "Beyond Written Words". I do have a facebook, if you'd like to add me as your friend. It's Marina James (works at Fanfiction. Net). See you guys soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**AmyLeah**


	10. Chapter 9 : Children of Death

**PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSSION AND BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF!**

**Property of Amyleah**

**A/N: Finally the exams are over, the second school term holiday is here! And I'm glad to be back on Fanfic. What's this 'purge' I keep on hearing about? I was expecting a welcoming party will lots of balloon and chocolate cakes, but your reviews will suffice :)**

**The reviews are great – I have butterflies in my heart 'gut' just reading them :3 I am really happy you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**So, I give you chapter 9 of Surviving The Seasons – Children of Death**

Chapter 9 – Children of Death

Melinoe reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple scrunchie, and tied her hair up into a messy bun.

She glanced at her fort and sighed. It wasn't perfect, yet. Her enemies would will see through her. She took a tome, then two and propped them side by side in front of her,. It was almost done. Licking her chapped lips, Arcadia scanned through the library shelves for something 'perfect' – perfect enough to complete her fort.

Her eyes lit up when she saw a bright red book with golden swirls adorning its crippled spine. She stood on her toes and reached for the book. "Closer, closer..." she told herself. "Almost there."

With a soft thud, the book fell into her hands. She smiled in victory and walked back to her desk. She cracked open the book and turned it over face down like a roof for her tiny fort.

"There... now you are strong and mighty; the strongest fort ever built. There is no force on Earth that can destroy you." she gushed, stroking the fine pages of the tomes she used.

The smell of sunlight and old papers grew heavy in the air. She loved it. Her little haven where no one bullies her, where she truly belonged. "I'm going to stay here." She decided.

"No, you will not." Arcadia swirled round and saw Zagreus sitting on one of the desks, "No, you will not." He repeated. It wasn't a question nor was it a statement. It was an order.

"We will go back. Hide or run, if we have to. That bloody demon of a god can't keep us from finding them any longer."

"It has been too long," she mused. "I wonder if she ever thought of us? Remembers us, even?"

Zagreus leaned towards her makeshift fort and smirked. "That looks like home. Empty and abandoned." He slammed his palm on the roof and the tomes came tumbling down, a pile of dust and ashes lay in their wake and onto the floor. "Damn Zeus wherever he may be!" He scowled.

His eyes turned into a golden hue and glared out the window. "We must go. He knows where we are." He growled and yanked Arcadia by the wrist, and bolted towards the door. "He's coming."

Black wisps wrapped around their ankles, round their heads... and they were gone.

Persephone pulled the curtains back and let the sunlight's tiny fingers reach the dark corners of her room. Sunlight – they rarely get any sun nowadays. She peeked down the balcony and saw frost covering the tiny rose bushes. "Winter is coming sooner than you think, My Lady," Atropos said softly, her grey eyes staring at the sky. "And soon..."

"Winter will stay and the sun will go away," Persephone concluded. "Is it because I'm weak or because of my mother's pathetic 'suffering' she calls it?" Her ice-cold words sent shivers down the Moirae's spines.

Lachesis bowed her head, "No, it is something more powerful – something you have created. Something you are not yet familiar with."

"My babies," Persephone sighed and pressed her palm against the clear glass.

Tortured and slowly suffering, but Macaria could only blink. She felt nothing. Her senses blind and numb. She turned her head to the sky, the sound of seagulls and taste of seawater fresh on her lips. Like a faint memory that probed her mind. She wondered quite often who she was. She couldn't recall anything – except for a man with snow white hair and stormy blue eyes. A man who seemed trustworthy and kind, but dark and twisted inside. He'd pressed his face to the bars of her tiny prison cell and smile. "Bait, that's all you are. Bait."

He would finger the lock in such a disgusting matter that made Macaria shrink away to the moldy walls of her cell. An animalistic growl erupted from throat as she would bare her teeth and sharp nails at him. She hated that man. She hated the sight of him even more. Even the sound of his name would send her into a fit of madness. The same man who ripped her away from her mother.

Zeus was his name and a filthy creature... that he was.

Macaria crawled to the bars and peeked through the small lock. Not, yet. She decided. She gave out a small whimpering sound and retreated to her corner. Not yet... but soon enough. Soon enough.

"Run! Run Melinoe! Goddamn it run!" Zagreus shouted, his body was pinned down by a harpy. Its sharp teeth almost tearing off Zagreus' leg. The boy yelped in pain and tried to fight the beast off.

Huge toad-like monsters came crawling towards her. Melinoe stood frozen in place, her eyes wide in fear. "Zack! Help me! Zack!" Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Zagreus!" she begged.

"Fuck it! Just get the Hades out of this place!" Zagreus ran towards his sister and morphed into a Catoblepas. He quickly turned Zeus' minions into stone and galloped away from the scenery, with Melinoe safely tucked underneath his thick mane.

"You could have turned earlier," she mumbled against his fur.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?"

Kore watched as her skin slowly changed colour and soon, it'd be like how it used to be – pale, snow white skin. Persephone's skin. She moved her gave to the mirror in front of her, her cheeks that were once dusted with light freckles, now red and rosy. Her light green eyes faded from blue to emerald green and back again to it moss-like shade.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall... whose the fairest of them all?" She mocked her image and scowled. Her life was slowly crippling away. She was afraid then, now she was frightened. She didn't know what will happen to her current self. Would 'Kore' be locked away, wedged between memories of the past? Or will he keep her memories?

"You are." Liam wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck. "You are." He whispered softly – almost as if he was sad. "I know, you're worried, so am I. To have my wife back has always been a wish I knew Cronus would never grant me. But now I fear for the worst."

Kore ran her fingers through her hair, soft ringlets cascaded down her back. "This isn't me. No matter how many times I've tried accepting it. I'm just not her, Liam. Persephone is a Queen. I am nothing more than a vessel for her soul." She sniffled and leaned into his warmth. "I am not her, Liam. I'm not her."

Liam frowned and looked into the mirror. "Look at us. We are perfect, This is us, Kore. No matter how many times you _deny_ it. This is you. You and Persephone are one! Your memories will merge and you will be free. And this time – I hope – _we_ will be free."

"What happened to them?" Kore's voice was laced with another. _Persephone_. "Our children. I heard you. You need to learn that the walls have ears too, my dear. Tell me." She urged. "What happened to my babies, tell me."

Liam cradled her body in his arms and rocked them back, and forth. "Shhh... I don't know. But wherever they are. I hope they are safe. Away from all this drama."

"Zagreus, Melinoe and Macaria – they need us to be strong. It is only a matter of time, we will be reunited once more.

"_And Zeus, the King of Heavens, will fall..._" Lachesis sang, her eyes grey and glassy.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter 9. I'm currently working on Chapter 10. I'm really sorry if this chapter is too short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I envisioned this chapter to be a sort of "sneak peek" into the worlds of Hades and Persephone's children. **

**Zagreus -**** a god of the Orphic Mysteries. He was a son of Zeus and Persephone, who the god seduced in the guise of a serpent.**** But in my story – Zagreus will be the son of Hades and Persephone.**

**Melinoe - daughter of Zeus and Persephone, disguised as Hades. She was said to have half of her limbs black and rotten, the other limbs pure and white. In my version, she would have different eye-colour (one blue and the other green.) **

**Macaria - is said to be the Goddess of death, she has an army of the undead and ghost. At night it is said you can hear her crying and wailing. Supposedly a reason why dogs bark the loudest at night.**

**In my story, Hades is the rightful father of these three children. He fathered them, not Zeus. I refuse to go by history!**

**Catoblepas - i****ts head is always pointing downwards, hence its name which means "to look downwards" in Greek. The creature is said to have the head of a hog and the body of a buffalo with scales on its back. Its stare or breath could either turn people into stone, or kill them.**

**Harpies - are very famous. In Greek mythology, they are often creatures sent by Zeus to exact punishment.**

**You see that blue button there? That pretty button, well I'm telling you to push it and send me a review worthy of my time... or just a normal review. I miss you guys so much! See you in chapter 10!**

**P/S: I have a fictionpress account under the same penname "AmyLeah" and a tumblr. (Beyond Written Words) so check it out. You can also follow me on twitter, WednesdayJames_ :) you can ask me anything you want and stuff :P**


End file.
